Again in mission
by The NN
Summary: GTA:LCS. Everything was normal for Toni until he gets a call from Vincenzo, he meets María, and embarks on a suicide mission with her, all in one day.


Again, going side by side on Liberty (maybe close to Chinatown, don't knows, or cares). Toni thought that, returning from his "heroic mission" given by Salvatore, he would be a 'capo', he would handle at all and everybody would fear him. But he met this guy, "Vinnie". He really hates Vincenzo, 'cuz didn't know who he was or where he came from. Worse, this guy was the new 'capo': for fuck's sake, Vinnie works for nobody else! Now is his new boss and the owner of the job he always wanted. Anyway, Toni feels a great curiosity about him, that immature guy, who was nicknamed "Lucky" by God-knows-what, but he can't complain much about him, that idiot bought him a new house -a crap- and paid the bills.

While Cipriani was thinking all this, he received a call... will be the brat Vincenzo or the ungrateful Salvatore?

- Toni Cipriani -Toni answer, seriously.

- Toni, it's me, Vincenzo! I have a mission. Soon, I want you in Portland in less than 5 minutes -what a poor imitation of Mario Bross, a "Italian mockery" for him. Vincenzo hung up without waiting for an answer.

- Hey! -fucking idiot. Toni put the phone in his pocket.

* * *

><p>- Here Toni reporting -he said sarcastically entering the office located in Atlantic Quays.<p>

- Just in time Toni, I love your punctuality l -was interrupted.

- Yes, yes. Tell me what you want and why it is so urgent.

-Weeeell, this mission is "personal", isn't related to the Leones. And I need your help.

- Don't give more around the bush and tell me what it is.

- Do you remember Cheryl? Great, that bitch works for the Sindaccos and unfortunately she learned information that shouldn't..

- What? Fuck you Vinnie, it's your problem, not mine -said Toni ready to go.

- Don't tell me you're jealous of her, do you? -Vincenzo grabbed Toni's face.- You know we can do the same...

- What the hell?! Let me go you... you sissy -Toni "escape" from the office, thinking about why Vincenzo did what he did, and why being so close to him was nervous and upset.

* * *

><p>Toni received a text message from Vincenzo, saying where was Cheryl and what to do with she. Suddenly he heard a cry, someone was calling him. Fantastic, the only time that he doesn't steal a car, truck, bicycle, motorcycle, boat or who knows what (thinking that the mission didn't need it) this happens: Sal's wife, apparently shopping, saw him. Just great.<p>

- María... emm... Latore?... -He don't know what to say.

- Incredibile, it is Toni Cipriani -she said imitating a poor Italian accent-. Sal told me about you and your tremendous reputation in the Leone family.

- Yes, this... not that I want to be rude, but I'm on a mission.

- Okay, I've always wanted to know why Sal says that his mens work 24 hours a day. Let's go!

- But... -Late, María grabbed his arm and, apparently, she wouldn't let it go.

* * *

><p>The mission was in Saint Mark's, perfect. He didn't know what was worse, the detestable "Vinnie" or the crazy María. Anyway, he had to admit he likes a woman so brave, determined, beautiful, with a big character, so...<p>

- Is there fucking drugs in this mission? I want those shits so bad.

- No, it's a mission of extermination -Toni said, totally disillusioned now.

- My ass hurts me. You couldn't steal a better moto?

- I stole it because you asked me. I'd rather walk, the place isn't far from Atlantic Quays, it's a nice day...

- You say that because you're A MAN. Can you imagine a woman like me walking alone? Who knows what could happen to me, Yisuscraist.

- María you were walking alone before we met, and nothing happened.

- But I was in a store, safe...

- Whatever you say woman...

* * *

><p>Just... Toni wanted the day to end. For God's sake, still have to go back where Vincenzo, that caused a strange feeling. Also, María... is asleep ON the fucking moto, how that's even possible?! Maybe she was already drugged. Wondeful, it's a miracle that Toni can hold her without hitting anything -or anybody- on the place. When they arrived, he realized they were surrounded by 5 Sindaccos. Well, a cinch.<p>

- Well María, don't move -said Toni, ironically because the woman was sleeping like a rock.

Toni approached quietly and killed three guards with his silenced pistol, however, the other two guys noticed and went to warn others inside. Great, amazing, wonderful, this day couldn't get worse.

* * *

><p>After many shots, runs, insults, guns, knives and threats of death and revenge. Toni ran away, María awoke, and a Sindacco shot. The bullet went in the direction of María, but never hit because Toni protect her, he accelerated the moto and escaped across Liberty, and lost them on the Red Light District.<p>

- TONI! Was my fault, you're my hero, you're better than that old bag of Sal! I LOVE YOU!- María more than crazy, was mad, Toni didn't want to hear more from her, but the "I love you!" was spinning in his head. Oh no, that upset feeling again. How many times he has felt it in the day?

- SHUT UP U CRAZY WOMAN, I have a bulletproof, I'm fine -Toni angrily replied, thanking internally to Ammu-Nation.

- Damn you idiot! So much trouble tell me? Now, take me to my house -whore, Toni thought.

* * *

><p>After a long journey, Toni returned to Saint Mark's, to the department of María. She got off the moto, kissed and told him he's Sal puppy and she expects to see him again. Toni, meanwhile, said the meeting never happened and will wait Sal to present them formally, making a fresh start. He likes that woman, maybe a screw was missing at her and probably she will end up doing crazy things like rob every store in town with some silly or offer herself as a prize in an illegal race. Or perhaps he's exaggerating?<p>

Anyway, the crucial moment of the day: Go where Vinnie. That damn sent him again to a suicide mission, absurd. Even if he say that was for the good of the Leones, would be a lie. Toni turned on the moto and saw for last time the María's apartment.

* * *

><p>He was on the curve of the street, and then stopped. The sea was right there, but its noise sounded so distant. Right: he would enter, he would fucking yell at him, and then he will just go, a perfect plan. He didn't touch the door, just go in and... Vinnie wasn't there, Toni call and wait.<p>

- Toni, thanks God, bring me the 'bogroll' please, there's never here- very glamorous Vincenzo replied from the bathroom. What a shame.

- Vinnie, you're an asshole -he replied, while he was moving to the bath to ask where's the paper. Suddenly, Vincenzo arms grabbed him and threw him against the wall. No, he wasn't in the toilet.

- Come on, I want to make a deal. What if, in gratitude, we spent a happy time...

- Get away from me you psychotic! I told you I'm A MAN -Toni yelled.

And then, Vincenzo kiss him, and Toni didn't know what to think. He quickly kick Vincenzo's balls. Was so nervous that he left the place without killing him. Well, really that stupid was a "Lucky".

So, without further ado, Toni return to his home. In one day he was against the Sindaccos, met the wife of Sal, traveled throughout Liberty to save her, she kissed him, he left her in her apartment, he went to Vincenzo, this one kiss him, Toni kick his nuts, and then escape. But now he's back in "home". What a fucking day, or perhaps he was una calamita di guai e amore.


End file.
